The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of raspberry plant, botanically known as Rubus idaeus ‘Glen Dee’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Glen Dee’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program in Dundee, Scotland. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new raspberry cultivars suitable for the fresh fruit market that are well adapted to production under protected cropping systems with improved agronomic qualities and increased tolerance to pathogens. The Inventor made a cross in 2004 between unnamed proprietary plants in the Inventor's breeding program, reference no. MRS 00123A5 as the female parent and reference no. MRS 0019B11 as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Glen Dee’ in 2006 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by root cuttings in Dundee, Scotland in 2006. Asexual propagation by root cuttings and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.